galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Zeo
Cast Rangers Allies Villains Episodes #'A Zeo Beginning, Part I' #*The Machine Empire take over. Zedd & Rita leave. Power Chamber is introduced. #'A Zeo Beginning, Part II' #*The Rangers get their new Zeo powers. #'The Shooting Star' #'Target Rangers' #'For Cryin' Out Loud' #'Rangers In The Outfield' #'Every Dog Has His Day' #'The Puppet Blaster' #'Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers' #'Graduation Blues' #*Billy graduates from high school and goes to Aquitar briefly. #'A Few Bad Seeds' #'Instrument Of Destruction' #'Mean Screen' #*Billy plans to return. #'Mr. Billy's Wild Ride' #*Billy returns to Earth. #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II' #'There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III' #'Inner Spirit' #*David, Tommy's long-lost brother is introduced. #'Challenges' #'Found And Lost' #'Brother, Can You Spare An Arrowhead?' #'Trust In Me' #'It Came From Angel Grove' #'Bulk Fiction' #'Song Sung Yellow' #'Game Of Honor' #'The Power Of Gold' #*The Gold Ranger is introduced. #'A Small Problem' #'Oily To Bed, Oily To Rise' #'Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers' #'Do I Know You?' #'Revelations Of Gold' #*Trey is revealed to be the Gold Ranger. Zedd & Rita return from exile. #'A Golden Homecoming' #*Jason returns to take on the power of the Gold Ranger. #'Mondo's Last Stand' #*King Mondo is destroyed. #'Bomber In The Summer' #*Louie Kaboom is introduced. #'Scent Of A Weasel' #'The Lore Of Auric' #*Auric is introduced. #'The Ranger Who Came In From The Gold' #'The Joke's On Blue' #*Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina are introduced. Louie Kaboom is destroyed. #'Where In The World Is Zeo Ranger 5?' #'King For A Day, Part I' #'King For A Day, Part II' #'A Brief Mystery Of Time' #'A Mystery To Me' #'Another Song And Dance' #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part I' #*Alien Rangers Teamup. Billy is extremely aged. King Mondo is repaired. #'Rangers Of Two Worlds, Part II' #*Alien Rangers Teamup. Billy leaves to Aquitar to be healed and to live. #'Hawaii Zeo' #'Good As Gold' #*Trey returns to take on the Gold Ranger Powers. Zedd & Rita destroy the Machine Empire. #'A Season To Remember' '''Trivia ''' *Good as Gold was the only time in the series where the entire ranger team grows giant to fight the main villain. *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. *It is the first and currently only series where the Rangers dressed in a different color of civilian clothing from their ranger suits (in the first two episodes, they were still dressed in the clothes from the last episode of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, which were their MMPR colors), unless one counts Karone in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger, who wore black instead of pink. *It was the first season to not feature Billy Cranston in every single episode. It is also the last season to feature him. *This is the first series that ends with the Rangers' powers and arsenal are completely intact. Neither the Zords, nor the weapons, nor the base powers themselves, were destroyed. As it stands, Zeo is the only season so far to hold this distinction, as every other season features at least part of the arsenal destroyed, be it weapons or zords, or the team retiring at the season's conclusion. *This was the first series that featured a Yellow Ranger who had a skirt as part of her uniform, as it was a female in both the American version and its Sentai counterpart, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D., and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Note: Even though the Yellow S.P.D Ranger did not feature a skirt on her uniform, her Sentai counterpart was indeed a female). *This was the first series to feature a Ranger team where half of the team was not born in North America (Note: Katherine Hillard (Pink Zeo Ranger) was born in Australia, Tanya Sloan (Yellow Zeo Ranger) was born in Africa, and Trey (the original Gold Zeo Ranger) was born on the planet Triforia. *It is the second season to have a Ranger (the Gold Ranger) receive his powers before his identity is revealed to the audience. The first is Tommy Oliver, the White MMPR Ranger. **It's the first season to have a Ranger (Gold) to keep his identity secret from the audience for more than a single episode (the White MMPR Ranger revealed his identity one episode after he first appeared). *It's the first season to feature a Ranger (Gold) whose identity is not known to Zordon. *It's the first season to have a person (Jason Lee Scott) who had formerly retired from the team come back full-time, as opposed to just a guest appearance. The second and only other time so far is in Dino Thunder, with Tommy Oliver. *This was the first series that assigned a Power Ranger a specific numeral designation, this would be repeated again in Turbo, In Space (by way of the Mega V space craft), Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force (by way of the Time Fliers), S.P.D., Operation Overdrive (by way of the DriveMax Zords) and finally RPM. *This was the first series to feature a child villain (Prince Sprocket), this would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the introduction of Mora. *This was the first series to feature an appearance by at least one Ranger from the previous incarnations. This trend would continue all the way up to Power Rangers Ninja Storm, which stands as the only Power Ranger series not to have a crossover or special Ranger guest star to date, however, after Ninja Storm the tradition has continued. However, this did not happen in either Mystic Force or Jungle Fury. *This was the only series that featured a former Ranger receiving their own opening credit during another series (i.e. David Yost as "Billy" and Austin St. John as "Jason"). *This was the first of two Power Rangers series to use footage from the Sentai teamup movies for their teamup. This footage was used for Rangers of Two Worlds Part 1 and 2. *In one of Zeo's most major departures from Ohranger (Zeo's Sentai counterpart), Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket were brothers, whereas in the Sentai Kaizer Buldont (Gasket) was in fact an older version of Prince Buldont (Sprocket) and Princess Multiwa (Archerina) is Empress Hysteria (Queen Machina's) niece and Prince Buldont/Kaiser Buldont's cousin. *Despite the fact that the Ohranger "King Brace" was released in America as the "Gold Ranger Zeonizer", it was never seen in Zeo. *For the first time, a Ranger (or more) had the chance to grow Zord-size to battle a giant monster (Ninjor in MMPR doesn't count since he wasn't a Ranger). During the final battle with King Mondo, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, powered the Zeo Rangers so all of them could grow and fight them. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy when the Magna Defender grew, changing into Mega Defender to combine with Torozord, and it would repeat again in Power Rangers Mystic Force with the Rangers becoming their Zords. (This is if you don't count Tommy in MMPR, as he grew to to Zord size as the evil Green Ranger to fight against the Megazord before getting his Dragonzord.) *This is the last series to use the main morphing call, "It's Morphin' Time!" as its regular morphing call, though the phrase was used in In Space by Adam, in Wild Force by Jason and Tommy, and again by Adam in Operation Overdrive, though these were just guest appearances. *Some non-American airings of the first episodes used an alternate logo in the intro that simply read "Zeo Rangers" in the same style as "Power Rangers" and had the five shapes (single oblong, double oblong, triangle, square, five-pointed star) below it. *The shapes associated with the Rangers actually have a not-so-subtle relationship to their numerical designation. The single oblong is for Zeo Ranger 1, the double oblong is for Zeo Ranger 2, a three-sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 3, and four sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 4, a five-pointed star is for Zeo Ranger 5, and even the Gold ranger's visor had six branches (Though this is for the japanese Kanji 王 ("Oh") for king, rather than for having a specific shape). Whether the Ohranger were designed with this in mind or if this is just coincidence is unknown. *In "A Season To Remember" it's revealed that Tommy and Kat will marry and have two grandchildren, one of whom may be a Power Ranger and wears a Zordon-era communicator. The canonicty of these events has been debated since Zordon's destruction in the finale of In Space. *It is the first season to have a morphing device that was not referred to as a "morpher" in the show (the Zeo Morphers were called Zeonizers) followed by Operation Overdrive (the Overdrive-Trackers) and Samurai (the Samuraizer) *It is the only season to have a title with a word that is entirely made up; that word is Zeo (other titles have had acronyms, such as SPD, or shortened words, such as Dino in Dino Thunder). *This is the first (and so far only) series to have the main group of Rangers using two different morphing calls (In their first morph instead of saying "It's Morphin Time" they called out "Power Rangers ZEO"). *This is the first season where the songs from the MMPR series (when the Rangers would usually fight putties or monsters) were instrumental, this would continue on Turbo as well. *Episode 45: Another Song And Dance hits the 200th Episode Mark.